Let's Take A Selfie-I Mean Picture!
by SammyBoy8
Summary: Jason and Nico are finally free to do normal couple things, like spend the day together at the mall. When Jason accidentally says selfie instead of picture Nico is more than a little confused by the odd word. Photo booths and fluff all around. Rated T because yaoi.


"Hey Nico." Said male only grunted in response, glancing up at the blonde that sat beside him before returning his gaze to the pigeons that were pecking away at bread. "Let's take a-" Jason paused for a moment, listening as a couple nearby giggled to each other in front of the water fountain that he and Nico were sitting at. He'd always wondered why malls liked to have water fountains in the middle of the hallway, but that was besides the point.

"Let's take a selfie!" He could hear the girl squealing, most likely hoping her cuteness would win over her boyfriend. He was pulled away from the couple's conversation as he felt Nico's impatience towards his uncompleted sentence. "Selfie." Jason finished, freezing once he realised his choice of word.

He could feel Nico's intensely blank stare turn towards him. "Pardon?" He questioned, brow furrowed slightly as he tried to understand just what his boyfriend had said to him. Jason could feel his cheeks warming up with a bright red blush, embarrassment obvious in his wide blue eyes.

"I-I mean..!" He looked over at the raven haired male, waving his hands as he tried to gather his composure. "I-I heard them say selfie, and well, I didn't mean to say it! I just heard it and it sorta came out and-" Nico cut off his rambling with a cough, looking over at the couple who was now taking a selfie. So that's what that was.

No matter how much he understood the world, there were still some things out there that greatly confused him. At least now he could add this supposed selfie to his list of knows. "Did you mean to say picture?" He asked instead, unable to hold back the soft chuckle that escaped his pale lips as Jason nodded quickly.

"Then let's take a picture." Jason smiled, obviously relieved his wording hadn't confused the younger(technically older, he couldn't help but think)male too much. "There's a photo booth over here, let's go." Nico stood, brushing a strand of hair behind his ear only to have it fall back into place. He didn't seem to notice, shoving his hands into his pockets instead.

Jason was mesmerised, silently staring at the beauty that was his boyfriend. He watched in amusement as Nico shifted uncomfortably under his stare, glancing back at him shyly, the beginnings of a blush dusting across his pale cheeks. "Stop staring and let's go.." He mumbled, pouting out of instinct.

"Sorry, sorry." Jason stood with a smile and soft chuckle, taking Nico's hand and pulling him along to the picture booth. "Let's take that picture now." He said. Before Nico could protest to their joined hands, he pulled him into the photo booth, slipping the curtain closed behind them.

Jason selected their features, and smiled once the camera started up. Nico, who hadn't seemed to notice the camera as of yet, let out a squeak of surprise as he heard a flash at the same moment a pair of lips pressed against his cheek. "G-Grace!" He yelled, cheeks now flushed a bright shade of red.

"What? Makes for good memories." The blonde replied with a good natured smile, wrapping his arm around Nico's shoulder. "Smile." He said instead, smiling at the camera. Nico put on the best smile he could, his embarrassment seeping through the smile and making his blush that much more noticeable.

After the snap of their second picture, Jason turned his gaze to his still nervous companion. "Two more pictures, can you seem any more nervous?" He teased, poking at the boys cheek. Nico pouted in frustration, glaring at him. He was about to speak when he was cut off by the sound of the flash going off once more. Of course it would take a picture right at that moment.

"D-Dammit, Grace!" He exclaimed in frustration, Jason only smiling at him. "Calm down, one last picture." Nico leaned forward, determined to get a picture initiated by him. "Nico?" Jason's eyes were wide in confusion and surprise as he felt lips press against his own, the flash going off in the background.

He didn't react until he felt the other pull away with a smug grin. "How was that last picture, Jason?" Somehow the use of his first name made the whole situation even more special, his cheeks coated with a bright shade of pink. "Perfect.." He mumbled with a smile, stepping out of the booth and pulling Nico with him.

He picked up the two pictures that fell down the slot, holding one out to his beloved boyfriend as he looked at his own copy. "Absolutely perfect." He whispered with a soft and fond smile, pressing a kiss to Nico's forehead. "Perfect.." He heard Nico repeat quietly, the smile obvious in his voice.


End file.
